Brave Adventurers' Travels: Clash Deluxe
by David Ishihara
Summary: The Dimensional Heroes and Brave Adventurers head to an alternate Dreamland for the second stop in the trials. Can they free Taranza from the enemy's dark hold? Will Sectonia finally face her past?
1. Return to Dreamland?

As the two ships soared across the sky, a familiar star shaped world was soon coming into view as they approached.

'I can see it! Its Planet Popstar!" Chopper said.

"Yep. Man, it feels like its been ages since we've been back here. Brings back some good memories." Natsu said. "Mostly us kicking some monster ass."

"Uh… Guys…" David said.

"O-of course, we don't really mean anything against Sectonia." Levy said.

"Yeah. Symonne made her that way." Zoro said.

"So, Sectonia. Know that we don't hold anything against you for what happened. After all, you ended up that way unconsciously." Nami said.

"And now Taranza is the one being manipulated." David said. "I swear… Every mirror in that world could be possessed by a demonic being."

"No big deal. If a mirror's behind this, all we gotta do is smash it apart, forgetting about the seven years of bad luck with it." Dan said.

"Seven years bad luck? Please, that's just superstition. No one believes in that junk." Zinia said.

"Still, since Sectonia is with us, we should expect some awkward reunions." Regal said.

"Not that many. The only people she crossed was Kirby, Taranza and Dedede. Come to think of it, she did cross Arachnus too." Sunset said.

"Yakkai, you mean." Sectonia said.

"No, Arachnus was a Yo-kai living in the kingdom you were messing with. Yakkai was the Kaima you sent flying." Franky said.

"Ah, right… I was under the Dimension Mirror's influence at the time, so my memory of the event is kind of hazy." Sectonia said.

"Oh, then let me fill you in. While ruling the kingdom, the Kaima were trying to manipulate you into capturing the Classic Yokai, but we stopped Yakkai who was sent there and Hope kicked your butt with Lunala and Kirby." Pinkie said.

"Pinkie! Subtlety, please!" Rainbow said.

"So...I should tell her the part where she was crazy and manipulati-" Pinkie began before Ruby covered her mouth.

"Okay, she has no clue what the word means." Ruby said.

"Anyway, we're back and ready to save Dreamland again." Linkle said.

"Uh...is it me or does it look different?" Luffy asked as they looked down to see a medieval like town with Waddle Dees and lower tier monsters acting like citizens.

"Huh? Didn't look like this last time we were here." Odd said.

"Wonder what the occasion is." Leia said.

"Yeah, something's definitely going on here. Let's check it out." David said. "Sectonia, are you going to be alright?"

"Yeah. I'll be okay. Let's go." Sectonia said.

They entered the town as a bandana Waddle Dee walked by. "Hello there, fair citizens and welcome to the Dream Kingdom."

"Dream Kingdom? Don't you mean Dreamland?" Erza asked.

"No. That term is unknown to me, fair travelers. This is the great Dream Kingdom!" Bandana Waddle Dee said.

"Hmm… I thought something seemed off…" David said. "It looks like we ended up in some sort of alternate dimension. Either that or an alternate version of Dreamland."

"Isn't that technically the same thing?" Natsu asked.

"Not exactly." Genis said. "Take David's case for example. His Tokyo was already destroyed, and yet the Ikebukuro we were just in was still standing. This could mean that David's world was an alternate version of the one where Ikebukuro was."

"I see. Similar worlds, but not the same." Jude said.

"That's very possible. Seeing as how we have different universes and worlds. Some into the future, some taking a different evolution like utilizing steam." Robin said. "I agree with this theory."

David turns to the Waddle Dee. "Forgive us, but it seems we misunderstood. Would it be alright if you told us about this place?"

"Yeah! Tis a peaceful land it is. But recently, we have been plagued with monsters and causing trouble for us. That is why we are in desperate need for warriors." Waddle Dee said. "Why, two of them already ventured out to battle Big Waddle Dee out in the Grasslands. Yes. We have sent Sir Kirby the Sword Hero and Sir Yellow Kirby the Hammer Lord."

"Of course Kirby would be the hero here. Let's go and help him then." Jexi said.

And so our merry band headed out to brave the Grasslands where they saw the sight of a gigantic Waddle Dee facing off against a pink puffball wielding a sword and a yellow puffball hefting a large hammer.

"Yep. That's twice the Kirby-ness!" Pinkie said.

The two kirby's were working together as they battled against the Giant Waddle Dee as they were pushing it back.

"They definitely have good teamwork." Aelita said.

"Yeah. This whole kingdom is like a massive RPG. Teamwork has to play a major part in order for them to beat the boss." Indigo said.

"Of course, this is just the first one, so it shouldn't be too difficult for them." David said.

"Yeah. Anyone could beat a monster like that with just one punch." Natsu said as the two Kirby's finished it off. "Like that."

"So we get to be some sort of RPG warriors? Awesome!" Lemon said.

"In a way." Scott said.

"What are you talking about, Scott? You do the whole game thing all the time." Rainbow said.

"Either way...this is gonna be fun. A chance to stretch some muscles." Jexi said.

"And by beating lots of monsters in a row, we're gonna blow those other color fighters away." Natsu said.

"Yes, we should expect a few of them on our way to saving this world." David said. "Maybe we'll even find out how Taranza ended up the way he did."

"Hold your horses, Dave. We still don't know if it's the same Taranza we met back in Nia Khera." Jude said.

"So this is how you spend your time? Prattling about?" a voice asked as they turned around to see Volt standing behind them.

"Volt!" Lemon said.

"Why are you here? To fight us?" Sanji asked.

"Wrong. I wish to team up with you for this world." Volt said.

"You wish to ally with us?" Sectonia asked. "Not that we're complaining, but what brought this up?"

"Honestly, I've already done nine of them and need this one to finish. Besides, I have fought alongside all of you before. And we have done battle here together so I wish to make my last world before I return a group effort with my former teammates." Volt said.

"He's done nine already? Wow, he works fast!" Scott said.

"Ah, that's right. Our group hasn't officially met you before the trial started." David said.

"My name is Volt. I use the Lightning Style and am currently busy restoring the Skyian City." Volt said.

"I can kind of tell how it happened." Lloyd said. "But I hope it all works out."

"It's going smoothly." Volt said. "Some of my people are already returning. But...we can discuss it later."

"Volt, we fought beside each other before. Of course we can team up." Jexi said.

"I look forward to working with you." David said.

"Likewise." Volt said. "Now, let's return to the village. I have a target planned out for us to go after."

"Alright." David said. "And while we're at it, may we tell you what brought us here? It's...kind of a personal thing for Sectonia."

"You came to have Sectonia face her past for what happened while under the influence of the Dimensional Mirror." Volt said.

"Yeah, that's basically it in a nutshell." David said.

"You aren't as discreet as you think." Volt said taking out his phone showing pictures of the Brave Adventurers. "You adventurers have been rising in popularity since you battled in Ryu's world as well as Metal City."

"Would you look at that. You guys are famous." Soul said.

"Well, it was a matter of time." David said. "After all, these places had big hits."

"Shadaloo and the Ginova Family. And apparently Sectonia was taken off the wanted list after a witness saw her battling Black." Lemon said.

"It could only have been Flux. He was the only one besides us and Hope that was there." Tapu Fini said.

"And Ty's team. Let's not forget about that." Jude said. "Some of us were with him when split up in Hope's fight with Reaper."

"Yes. A lot of events have happened since you defeated the Ginova Family. Because of that, many criminal organizations are trying to make a move and takeover the Ginova Family's old territory but have been denied this due to the Shadow Strike Force." Volt said.

"Yep. That's Ty and his team defending his turf." Zelos said.

"Though, that's kind of expected of a former gang leader." Jude said.

"At least he's keeping the city safe and that's all that matters." Jexi said.

"Anyway, we should head back to the village." Lloyd said.

"Agreed. Although, if this Kirby knows the Dimensional Heroes, and he saw Sectonia with us, then we have a lot of explaining to do." David said.

"You gotta stop worrying about that so much. Sectonia's different. You should have more faith in how people will behave." Natsu said.

"But David's right. Kirby doesn't know that yet. Plus, my first impression was kind of... hostile." Sectonia said.

"That's a bit of an understatement." Usopp said.

"Anyway, let's follow Lloyd's advice, head to the village, and see where things go from there." Ramona said.

* * *

A/N: Inspired by Jexi the Hunter and Hope the Victor


	2. Ordeal 1: Battle with the Monster Cloud

The group was sat down in front of a large tree with jewel like apples as they were enjoying a meal when Volt was discussing his hit.

"Kracko? As in big pointy eyeball cloud monster Kracko?" Nami asked.

"The very same. Apparently he has been causing a lot of problems in the desert." Volt said.

"I remember him. He was trying to zap us off the face of the earth." Gajeel said.

"So he's got strong lightning attacks." David said.

"Yes, and his attack pattern is quite unpredictable." Jude said.

"But Volt took him out last time." Lemon said.

"Yes. With the Lightning Obliteration Cannon. Gathering his power and destroying him with my own mixed with it. But somehow I feel he might be prepared for this and will not attack me if I face him alone." Volt said.

"If he's even the Kracko you know." Ramona said.

"Ah, right. It's easy to forget sometimes." Sheena said.

"We'll leave that fact aside. The point is IF he is the same Kracko, he will refuse to attack me, meaning I cannot move on to new areas to face the evils there. There is something on this world that needs to be destroyed." Volt said.

"Well, tell us what it is." Applejack said.

"Sorry, but I cannot." Volt said.

"Even if you don't, we're sure to figure it out for ourselves soon enough." Teba said.

"Sure. We've battled Kracko before so one more time won't make a difference." Dan said.

"Thank you. Now then, I have another suggestion. For missions like these, we should only send teams of 4." Volt said.

"Makes sense." David said. "For this one, we should send people that are skilled against aerial and lightning-based enemies."

"No. It should be those who have been able to use lightning. So...I shall lead it up." Volt said.

"That's gonna tough. Some of us know some good lightning spells." Genis said.

"Hey, sign me up for that too, Volt!" Lemon said.

"Guess I'll go too." Nami said.

"One left that is needed." Volt said.

"I'll go." Genis said. "Sectonia needs to save her energy for Taranza, just in case we need to fight him."

"Ah, that's right… You're able to use THAT spell, too." David said.

"Yep. You know it." Genis said.

"Alright. We'll leave it to you, Genis." Tapu Koko said.

"Then it is settled. I, Lemon, Nami and Genis will battle Kracko. We hope to see you soon." Volt said as the four of them departed.

"Good luck out there!" David said as the four of them set off.

The four of them soon ventured out towards the desert.

"You sure you wanted to go, Genis? This is pretty big stuff and you are just a kid." Lemon said.

"It's true that I'm biologically still a child, but that didn't stop me during the Journey of Regeneration." Genis said. "I know this was mentioned before, but I know some powerful magic."

"Ah, that's right. It's because of your elven blood, right?" Nami asked.

"That's right. Those of us with elven blood are able to use magic in our world." Genis said.

"Does that go for Sheena and Zelos, too?" Lemon asked.

"Zelos got his elven blood from a transfusion, but Sheena...maybe she does have elves somewhere in her ancestry." Genis said.

"Plus we've seen Tulip use magic before so it shouldn't be a surprise since she's an elf. Elves are the most magical of all creatures." Lemon said.

"Shh. I can hear it." Volt said as they saw clouds begin to form above them before they grew spikes and a single eye.

"So we meet again, Kracko McCloud." Lemon said.

"Kracko McCloud?" Nami asked.

"I thought it was clever." Lemon said.

"I don't think now's the time for that." Genis said as he got his kedama ready.

"You need to lighten up but you do have a point." Nami said pulling out her Clima Tact.

"Let's do this again, Kracko." Volt said.

Kracko rumbled as it tried to send lightning at them, but Volt stood his ground and began taking it into his body.

"It seems you never learn." Volt said. "Lightning Spear!" he shouted hurling a spear of lightning that clipped off one of Kracko's spikes.

"Nice shot." Genis said.

"You ain't seen nothing yet!" Lemon said charging at Kracko with the Scimitar of the Seven drawn. "Lightning Sword!" she shouted clipping more of Kracko as Nami joined in.

"Here it comes!" Nami said twirling the Clima Tact as dark clouds began to form above Kracko. "Thunder Trap!" she shouted as lightning struck Kracko. After the three attacks, Kracko seemed to be on the verge of crying.

"Genis, can you finish this up?" Nami asked.

"Got it!" Genis said as a glyph appeared under Kracko. "From the land of the living, I call upon thee from the land of the dead, to unleash thy fury of thunder!" Genis said as lightning starts to rise up. "Indignation!" Genis casted as a giant lightning bolt struck Kracko. It cried more before turning red.

"Uh...I think we made him mad." Lemon said as Kracko spread over the sky.

"Get behind me! It's about to attack!" Volt shouted.

"Alright! Come on!" Genis said as he and the girls got behind Volt. A giant lightning barrage came down as Volt acted like a lightning rod and took it all in.

"Monster...prepare to go to the grave. Ultimate Color Fighting Secret Art!" Volt shouted as a lightning version of him appeared in the sky with a fist held up. "Lightning God's…" he shouted as he and the image pulled a fist back. "PUNISHMENT!"

His fist and the images came down as it overtook Kracko, leaving it just a single eye. As soon as a rock hit it, it cried as it flew off in fear.

"Yeah...that moves still as badass as I remember." Lemon said as they saw a lot of the desert had been left with a fist shaped imprint.

"Kind of overdid it on the landscape, though…" Genis said.

"You wanna face him next?" Lemon asked.

"Ah! No thank you!" Genis said in fear.

"Kracko is done with. But strangely, there was a dark aura possessing it. But it vanished after its defeat." Volt said.

"You think it might have something to do with Taranza?" Nami asked.

"It's possible. Either way, let us head back to plan our next target." Volt said.

"Right. Let's head back." Genis said.

"Yeah. I wouldn't mind a bath after this." Nami said as they headed back, unaware of being watched.

* * *

A/N: Inspired by Jexi the Hunter and Hope the Victor


	3. Ordeal 2: The Living Apple Tree

"Now then, our next target shall be Whispy Woods." Volt said.

"Whispy Woods? The forest king? The one that KIrby seems to fight on every single adventure?" Rainbow asked.

"The very same Whispy Woods." Volt said.

"So, we get to go against the famous tree itself huh? Ha! That tree doesn't stand a chance against us. Nor against me, because I am the great Captain Usopp!" Usopp said.

"Good, because you're going to fight it as part of the next team." Jexi said.

"Wait, what?" Usopp said in surprise.

"If you're feeling so confident, this shouldn't be a problem." Jexi said.

"Uh...yes. I'm...not scared." Usopp said as his knees were shaking.

"Your knees say otherwise." David said.

"I'll go, just to be sure." Vera said.

"You sure, Vera? I mean, you don't really fight a lot." David said.

"Exactly. I'm almost always on support. I figured that since I have a bow and Teba's training, I'll be able to fight it." Vera said.

"As diligent as ever." Teba said. "I couldn't ask for a better apprentice."

"Okay. So basically, we should be sending people who can attack from a range." Jexi said.

"I'll go." Colette said.

"Well, Colette hasn't got much action lately." David said.

"What's her weapon?" Usopp asked.

"Chakrams." Genis said.

"Plus, she's got angelic skills, if anything." Lloyd said.

"And now we need one more. Lucy, you have an archer in your arsenal so you go with them." Jexi said.

"All right. I'll give it my all." Lucy said.

"Go get 'em, you guys!" David cheered as the four of them left. "By the way, I got a call from someone named Erika in Ikebukuro, I don't know how she got my number. And she said that she's sending something for Sectonia. Something she said would really suit her."

"What did she say it would be?" Ramona asked.

"She said that we'll know once we get it." David said.

"Well, hopefully it'll be something that can help Sectonia." Jexi said. "Just hope those four are doing alright."

As the four were headed for the ruins….

"Don't worry, ladies! As a brave warrior, I am doing my best to protect all of you!" Usopp said.

"If you're so brave, why are you all the way in the back?" Lucy said.

"Well I have to keep an eye out for sneak attacks from behind. True, they rarely attack the guy in back but I'm sure they will." Usopp said.

"Fair assessment." Vera said.

"We'll be counting on you, Usopp!" Colette said happily.

Lucy chuckled at this. "Oh, Colette. You can be so gullible sometimes."

"Huh?" Colette said before they arrived in the ruins just the ground shook and appearing behind the group was a giant apple tree.

"What the? He really went for the back? Why can't my lies just become lies for once?" Usopp said.

"Well, its time to attack." Lucy said.

"Right." Usopp said pulling his slingshot back. "Green Star: Platanas Shuriken!" he shouted firing seeds that became fern like shurikens that sliced through several of Whispy's branches.

"Angel Feathers!" Colette said, sending several light disks.

"Hell Pyre!" Vera said as one of her arrows' tips gets engulfed in flames as she fires it.

"Star Dress! Sagittarius Form!" Lucy shouted as her clothing changed to a green dress and boots. "Star Shot!" Lucy said making a bow of light appear as she fired arrows into Whispy Woods.

Whispy soon shook this off as it jumped up into the air and over on a neighboring hillside. It then began flinging apples at them.

"Incoming!" Vera said as the group move to avoid the apples.

"I got this! Green Star: Bamboo Javelin!" Usopp shouted firing into the ground as bamboo rose up and pierced the apples.

"Apple Cobbler, anyone?" Lucy asked.

"Here it comes!" Colette said.

Whispy Woods jumped into the air above them.

"Colette, set me up. I'm gonna finish him in one attack!" Usopp said.

"You've got it, Usopp!" Colette said. "Para Ball!" Colette threw electrified spiked ball at Whispy Woods. "Grand Chariot!" Colette throws her chakrams infused with lightning to Whispy Woods.

"Nice job! Now, Kabuto, Super Grow Up!" Usopp shouted as his slingshot grew incredibly large as he put a large object wrapped in leaves as he pulled back. "Green Star: Bagworm!" he shouted as it fire at Whispy Woods. It was losing layers before making it to him where it was soon revealed to be a bundle of bombs that then exploded, sending Whispy Woods flying far away.

"See! What did I tell you? Just one shot!" Usopp said.

"I never doubted you for a moment, Usopp." Colette said.

"Yeah, that was actually...very brave." Lucy said.

"Hah! See! I easily took down that tree without batting an eyelash!" Usopp said.

"Look! Its coming back!" Lucy said as Usopp screamed as he ran off. "Hah. So much for brave warrior." Lucy said laughing.

"I guess his bravery is still a work in progress." Vera said.

"On the plus side, we got some fresh apples." Colette said.

"Good. Maybe the group can make an apple pie from them." Lucy said.

"Oh?" Usopp said running back. "Sure. Let's take these apples back."

"Yeah. I'm sure everyone would love them." Colette said.

The four of them were soon carrying off the apples, unaware of the falling snow that was happening after they had left.

* * *

A/N: Inspired by Jexi the Hunter and Hope the Victor


	4. Ordeal 3: Revenge of the Flaming Frog

"So far, we've taken care of two main bosses. That is not too bad. But we are far from being done with our job here." Volt said.

"Especially since we don't know the cause of all of this." Jude said.

"Hopefully, we get more answers soon. As for our next target, its Pyribbit." Volt said.

"Pyribbit? That frog thing we fought on our way up the Dreamstalk?" Natsu asked.

"The very same." Sectonia said.

"Yes. Its apparently made an appearance in the volcano region of the area and is causing eruptions. We need a team to go there and stop it." Volt said.

"So, who should we send this time?" Leia asked.

"Hey, let me take care of it. I was able to take it out easy with just one clean hit." Natsu said.

"Uh...maybe we send people who won't cause a volcanic armageddon." Jexi said.

"Ice specialists, right?" David asked. "Problem. I'm the only proper candidate for it."

"That's right. With Gray out of commission and the Persona users leaving, we don't have a lot of good ice users." Gajeel said.

"Yeah. Now that I think about it, I should really check in on him while the next group goes out." Jexi said.

"He'll pretty much only have one thing on his mind when you do." Zelos said.

"I know but I'm still worried." Jexi said.

"Well, I can go with David. I'm still good with Ice Spells." Sora said.

"But David, are you sure about this?" Raine asked. "If Taranza starts to become too much for Sectonia to handle, she might need you to help her. I know she can easily deal with him herself, but with those dark auras we keep seeing, we can't be too sure."

"Of course. I mean, someone has to do it, right?" David asked. "Okay, so...who else?"

"I wouldn't mind going with you. Water can extinguish fire." Juvia said.

"You sure, Juvia? I mean, you're still recovering from our fight with Invell." David said.

"I'll be fine. I need to get back into action anyway." Juvia said.

"Okay. We need one more." Jexi said.

"I shall accompany you." Teba said. "I have Ice Arrows."

"Fair enough. If everyone's ready, let's be off." David said.

The four of them then marched off towards the Volcano as the heat began to grow more and more the closer they got.

"Hoo… Man, it's hot…" David said. "I wasn't complaining about the AC back in the Temple, but this? No normal person can stand this heat."

"Which is a good thing no one here is particularly normal." Tapu Fini said.

"Took the words right out of my mouth, Fini." Teba said.

"Shh. I think I heard something." Sora said as something jumped out of the lava as standing before them was the fire frog himself, Pyribbit.

"Pyribbit. Target confirmed." David said. "Preparing for battle."

"Blizzaga!" Sora shouted as a huge ice crystal hit against Pyribbit pushing it back as Teba was firing Ice Arrows at its feet.

"Its immobilized so do not hold back." Teba said.

"Roger." David said as he chanted. "O majestic sovereign of the freezing cold, grant me the strength to punish my enemies… Glacial Rain!" David said as multiple icicles appear overhead and rain down on Pyribbit.

It roared as volcanic rock rose and floated in the air as it was jumping between them as it soon charged at them in order to flatten them.

"Water Cyclone!" Juvia shouted trapping Pyribbit in a cyclone of water.

"Now for a little something from Rowen." David said as Juvia let out spouts of water, causing him to snap his fingers and freeze them. He then turned back and took a few steps. "Maybe the freezing waves…" David swings his arm to the side. "...Consume you!"

"Grand Finale!" David and Juvia both say as the ice shatters.

Pyribbit looked terrified as what was coming next.

"This is the end!" David said as he takes out his broadsword. "It looks like we have no choice but to settle this now." David said as a gust of icy wind blows. "This blade of rending ice...will be engraved upon your soul!" The ice solidifies around Pyribbit as David takes to the air. "This is...my ultimate technique!" David said as he swings down. "Celsius Calibur!" David's attack goes through, causing the ice to shatter, even though the attack was not as strong as when he attempted it bursting with Froslass.

Pyribbit flew right into the lava as the rocks that were surrounding the area fell atop of it, defeating it for good.

"Looks like we did it. Pyribbit is down." Teba said.

"Yep. Looks like we pulled through." David said as he sheathed his broadsword.

"So that's how he fights when he gets serious." Teba said.

"Yep. What I showed Raz back in Ikebukuro was just a sample." David said. "Not that he could tell because I was holding back so Jexi doesn't get disqualified."

"Despite his demeanor, I don't think he's done with you yet." Teba said.

"No, not as long as I have Masakado's blade." David said. "He seems fixated on it for some reason."

"Because he thinks you somehow stole it and wants to take it back." Sora said.

"Yeah. I told him we found it at the Shadaloo base, but he didn't believe me." David said. "But that's demons for you. All they really care about is power. It doesn't matter what they have to do to achieve it."

"But Raz isn't a demon. He's human." Teba said.

"Could've fooled me with the way he's been doing things." David said.

Meanwhile back in the town, Jexi and the group were making a call.

"Hello. Is this the underground doctor in Metal City? I would like to speak with Gray Fullbuster." Jexi said before getting a straight face. "What do you mean he's not there? What do you mean he checked himself out days ago? I see. I'll tell them." Jexi said. "So...Gray apparently checked himself out and took a ship from a depot there."

"That's not good…" Sectonia said. "If he can pick up on Natsu, he'll come after us for sure."

"He can't pick up on Natsu...but he might pick us up using his comm." Tails said.

"Not only that, but the next target is…" Sectonia said when she showed them the poster.

"Well, either way, guess it's time to face the music." Zelos said.

"Yes. Our next target….is Taranza." Volt said.

* * *

A/N: Inspired by Jexi the Hunter and Hope the Victor


	5. Ordeal 4: The Spider Puppeteer

"Okay, as you are aware, our next target is Taranza who is controlling many of the monsters causing chaos." Volt said.

"Makes sense. He was able to control Dedede without a problem so doing it to a bunch of monsters should be easy for him." Yumi said.

"This one in particular is going to be hard on Sectonia." Jude said.

"All the same, it must be done." Sectonia said.

"Now, we need a four person team to deal with him. Sectonia, you know how he fights and uses his power. This might be hard, but can you lead the Taranza assault team?" Volt asked.

"Yes." Sectonia said. "I'll do it."

"Perfect. Now we need to pick three more." Volt said.

"I'll go with her." Jexi said. "I think Taranza can be brought to his senses and I wanna help."

"I wouldn't mind going with them on this." Indigo said.

"Okay. Just need one more." Volt said.

"Hey, Lloyd! You want in on this? You don't get a lotta fights." Indigo said.

"Sure. I'll go with you guys." Lloyd said.

"Then let's head out." Jexi said as they marched off to a strange land known as the Empyrean.

"Wow. I never knew a place like this would exist in Dreamland let alone an alternate version of it." Indigo said.

"When you're out traveling, you get to experience a lot of things." Lloyd said.

"I guess you would know a thing or two about travelling. After all, you and the rest of your friends already went on a journey once." Indigo said.

"Yeah, and before we got dragged into this adventure, I was traveling around my world gathering Exspheres." Lloyd said.

"Sounds like an interesting adventure." Jexi said. "You'll have to share it with us sometime."

"Of course. I have my friends, after all. And before all of this, there were two of us." Lloyd said.

"Two? Who were you traveling with? Was it...Colette?" Indigo said.

"Whoa… How did you know?" Lloyd asked.

"Well, she's obviously in love with you, Lloyd." Indigo said.

"Yeah, well, I- she's very important to me." Lloyd said, flustered. "She hasn't had an easy life. That's why I want to keep her safe."

"Well, I think you two are a good match. Good luck with that." Indigo said.

"Thanks." Lloyd said.

"Better stay ready for that though. Here comes our opponent." Jexi said as the spider like mage himself appeared.

"Time to beat down old bug brain." Indigo said.

"Ugh. Seriously? You guys again?" Taranza said.

"Taranza…? That's… not really you, is it?" Sectonia asked.

"Huh? Who the hell are you?" Taranza asked. "Never seen you before."

"Has he really forgotten about me?" Sectonia asked. "No… Something's not right."

"Sectonia's right. Something seems really off about all of this." Lloyd said.

"I don't think he even recognizes you." Jexi said.

"Whatever. You've been messing with my monsters so I gotta do the work myself." Taranza said tossing webs right at them.

Sectonia didn't hesitate to slice the webs with her swords. "I guess there's no avoiding this… Prepare yourself!"

"Hahaha!" Taranza said gathering dark energy and tossing it onto the stage.

"I got this! Guts….Buster!" Indigo said breaking it apart with her Guts Armor.

"Huh?" Taranza thought before he created dark jewels and firing them.

"Ultimate Color...Barrage!" Jexi shouted breaking them apart with his fists before they hit Sectonia.

"Thanks." Sectonia said. "Thunder Blade!" she casted as a blade of lightning drops down on Taranza.

"Gah! That stings. But not as much as this!" Taranza said firing black lightning at Sectonia before it was blocked by Lloyd. "Stupid...I'm trying to wreck that thing!"

"Is that so?" Lloyd asked. "Don't you know how concerned she was about you?"

"How can I? I only known one woman and that's Queen Sectonia. That bug looks nothing like her and besides, she's gone. You and your lunar bat killed her!" Taranza said.

"You were trying to conquer Dreamland. We had no choice." Jexi said.

"Taranza, when will you open your eyes and see what's right in front of you?!" Lloyd asked. "Your quest for revenge has blinded you!"

"Shut up!" Taranza said trapping Lloyd in some sort of electric cage. "You know nothing!"

"That's where you're wrong." Lloyd said. "Sure, when it comes to basic knowledge, I'm a worthless case, but I know when someone is going through deep suffering. Sectonia regrets the acts she has committed once she found out the truth, and now she's spending her time trying to atone for them."

"He's right, Taranza. I know you're better than this!" Sectonia said. "Even in my rampage, I could hear it. Your voice...desperately calling me to come back to you. And now our roles have been reversed! Please, snap out of it!"

"It's no use. He's not going to listen." Jexi said. "Sectonia, I'm sorry, but…"

"I know…" Sectonia said. "We have to knock him out."

"Right behind that!" Jexi said leaping at Taranza. "Ultimate Color...Kick Cannon!" he shouted kicking Taranza at his side, sending him flying as Indigo jumped up and swatted him down to Sectonia.

"I'm sorry, Taranza. This is going to hurt you more than it will hurt me!" Sectonia said as she imbues her blade with electricity then slashes Taranza three times and follows with a thrust to launch him into the air. "Face the power of a true royal." Sectonia then flies and spins, slashing the air to produce a cyclone of wind and electricity that propels Taranza further into the air. "Swords imbued with the people's hopes!" Finally, Sectonia performs a diving slash through him. "Spiral Ascension!"

Taranza was sent flying as he laughed. "You might stop me now, but you won't beat the monster that's gonna rock this entire kingdom!" he shouted before disappearing from sight.

"Damn… We lost him." Lloyd said as everyone put back their weapons. "Sectonia… I'm sorry."

"There's no need to apologize, Lloyd. I have a feeling this wouldn't have been enough." Sectonia said. "But we can't give up now."

"That's right. Unless we find and destroy the source of this, we can't save him." Lloyd said.

"Don't worry, Taranza." Sectonia said. "We will bring you back to your senses. I swear it."

"Uh...he said something about a monster before flying off right?" Indigo asked.

"Didn't seem like he was bluffing. Seems he had something set up before we fought him." Jexi said.

"Then that's probably our next target." Lloyd said.

"Indeed." Sectonia said. "Let us head back and warn the others."

"Good idea." Jexi said.

* * *

A/N: Inspired by Jexi the Hunter and Hope the Victor


	6. Ordeal 5: The Four Headed Dragon

As the group joined back together for a discussion when they felt a rumble as they saw blasts of energy fire into the air randomly from a distance.

"Looks like that might be the monster Taranza was talking about." Jexi said.

"Definitely. The local villagers say that area is home to a four headed dragon known as Landia." Volt said.

"So, who are we going to send against this guy?" David asked.

"Natsu, I'm sending you in since you're a Dragon Slayer." Jexi said.

"Heh. You can count on me. That dragon won't know what hit him." Natsu said.

"Oh! I'll go with him. Dragon meat is super tasty." Luffy said.

"I'll go with them." Ranma said.

"As will I." Jude said.

"What Taranza said back there was kind of unnerving, though." Sectonia said.

"I agree." Lloyd said. "It seems whoever is in charge of all of this took advantage of his grief."

"All the same, this dragon seems tough. Be careful." David said.

"Relax. We're all pretty strong. We can take a mean old dragon." Luffy said as the four of them marched off.

"Only problem is we don't fight a lot of dragons and the ones we have fought are crazy strong." Ranma said.

"Yeah. Like Tiamat….or Acnologia." Natsu said.

"Oh. Sorry, I wasn't…." Ranma said.

"No. It's fine." Natsu said.

"So, Jude. How did you get on your first journey?" Luffy asked.

"Me? Well, believe it or not, it was because of Milla." Jude said. "I was going to tell one of my professors that he's been honored for a prestigious award, but I walked in on him being killed in an experiment. If it hadn't been for Milla, I probably would've ended up that way too. I was actually sneaking in on a government project, so with nowhere else to go, I ended up accompanying her."

"So you got roped in by coincidence. Man that is hilarious." Natsu said laughing.

"This is no laughing matter, Natsu." Ranma said. "Sneaking in on government projects is serious."

"It's fine, Ranma." Jude said. "If it wasn't for that, I wouldn't be where I am now."

"Yeah. A lot of us have been through hell like that." Natsu said. "I lost my dad to Acnologia."

"And Ace...I couldn't even save him during Marineford." Luffy said.

"I didn't lose anyone close but I have had my pride broken once and built back up." Ranma said.

"Seems like we all have something in common after all." Jude said.

"Other than the fact we all fight with our fists." Luffy said. "But, even though those things happened, they're really what made us stronger."

"I couldn't have said it better myself." Jude said.

They heard a roaring before looking up at a mountain as a blue dragon with four heads stood tall.

"I'm taking a wild guess and say that's Landia." Ranma said.

"Yeah! We're gonna have some good Dragon Meat." Luffy said as Landia took flight over to them and fired at them. "Gum Gum...Red Hawk!" he shouted pulling an arm back as it stretched and hit Landia, as a pillar of flame came out the other side where the punch landed.

"Here I come! Aura...Sphere!" Ranma shouted gathering power and launching it at Landia.

Jude jumps into the air. "Swallow Dance!" Jude does a triple kick, rising higher with each kick. "Rising Falcon!" Jude dives down at the Landia, striking it.

"Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!" Natsu shouted double punching Landia's head.

The dragon looked miffed as it talked with its heads before it glowed, splitting into four.

"It can split up?" Ranma said.

"So cool!" Luffy said.

"And rather convenient." Jude said. "We can each take one."

"Way ahead of ya! Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Natsu shouted punching one into the mountain.

"Yeah! Gum Gum….Bazooka!" Luffy said sending another one flying far away.

"Don't leave me out of this! Dynamic….Punch!" Ranma said punching another one into the ground, leaving only one left.

"That leaves me with this one." Jude said. "Alright… It's time!" Jude deals a flurry of blows. "My fists...will open...the heavens!" Jude deals a back-kick and his hand glowed as he charged. "Final Fury!" Jude deals a powerful strike, sending the Landia flying.

"Yeah! We won!" Luffy cheered.

"That wasn't too tough. Definitely one of the easiest battles." Ranma said.

"I think it just shows how strong we are." Jude said.

"Well, let's head back. I'm starving." Luffy said.

"You just ate an hour ago." Natsu said.

"I know. So long without meat." Luffy said.

"Let's head back anyway. I'm sure things are gonna be…." Ranma said before they felt the ground shake. "Quiet?"

Up in the sky, multiple rifts were opening as monsters were pouring in one after another.

"Oh, that is never a good sign." Ranma said.

"Come on! We gotta head back!" Natsu said.

"Right! The others have probably already caught on." Jude said.

"How could they not?" Natsu said as they were going to head off before being blocked off by a wall of ice. "The hell?"

"I've been looking for you….E.N.D." a voice said as they turned to see Gray behind them.

"Gray! Look, you don't have to do this." Ranma said.

"Oh, but I do." Gray said in anger. "I'm going to get rid of the demon that's caused my old man misery."

Natsu looked serious before he grabbed Luffy, Ranma and Jude and tossed them over the ice.

"Natsu! What are you doing?" Ranma shouted.

"You guys gotta go! I'm the one he wants. Just go back and make sure everyone's safe!" Natsu shouted.

"Natsu! Gray! This isn't the time for this!" Jude said.

Ranma and Luffy were shocked by this before they put their fists against the ice wall.

"You both better come out alive!" they shouted.

"No worries. As if a fight with Gray is out of the ordinary." Natsu said as his fire burned.

"Except only one is walking away." Gray said as the area around him froze.

"This isn't good…" Jude said. "At this rate… No choice, we have to tell the others. But we still need to do something about these rifts."

"Jude, you don't have to worry about this. They're gonna be just fine." Ranma said.

"Yeah. Those two...they'd never go and kill themselves like this. They'll come back!" Luffy said.

"I'm not sure if that's the case this time, but you're right. We need to have faith in Natsu." Jude said.

"Gray too. They're our friends. So we should trust that they can be fine." Ranma said.

"Now, let's go kick some more monster butt!" Luffy said as the three ran off.

* * *

A/N: Inspired by Jexi the Hunter and Hope the Victor


	7. Invasion from a Parallel World

"You're sure about this? Natsu stayed behind to fight Gray?" Leia asked.

"I see. Is he gonna bring Gray back with him?" Jexi asked.

"Of course he is! They're both gonna come back." Ranma said.

"Then there's no reason to worry. Problem now is these rifts." Jexi said.

"I know the reason for these rifts. I mentioned before an artifact I came to destroy. This artifact is known as the Dark Mirror." Volt said.

"It's much like the Dimension Mirror." Sectonia said. "It serves as a gateway to the Mirror World, only the entity behind this one is more vile and dangerous."

"Not quite. It was an evil mirror whose origins are unknown. But it has been known to corrupt people using dark counterparts. And it's definitely true...that Taranza found this mirror and became corrupted." Volt said.

"So, we just need to destroy that mirror and everything will go back to normal." David said. "Assuming we even find it."

"But before we do, we'll need to take care of those creatures from the rifts first." Teba said.

"I think we can do both at once seeing as how the rifts are originating from the area where Jude, Luffy and Ranma were." Jeremie said.

"Really?" Luffy said as they noticed dark energy erupting from there.

"How the heck did we miss that?" Ranma said.

"We must've been shocked from Gray's appearance that we didn't even notice." Jude said.

"So, let's all hurry there and stop this." Pit said as the group marched off as they were being followed by a familiar pink figure.

As soon as they arrived, they saw a mirror in the distance as out of it came two beings. A robotic girl in a robo suit as well as another four headed dragon.

"Susie and Landia? It's like a callback to the past." Rainbow said.

"And they're probably more dangerous than before." Erza said as the two enemies approached.

"Fight them with everything you got! We gotta get past them!" Volt said

"Right. Let's go!" David said.

As Landia was firing energy spheres at them, Susie used the suit to attack with its mech arms. But before the attacks hit, ice hit Susie as fire hit Landia.

"What in the…" Twilight said as they saw two figures on a hill. They were Natsu and Gray.

"You stupid monsters!" Natsu shouted.

"You leave our friends out of this!" Gray shouted.

"Haha!" David laughed. "We knew you two couldn't keep it up for long."

"Sorry for worrying you guys." Gray said. "I just had to get back to my senses! Ice Devil's Rage!" he shouted freezing the two enemies.

"It's good to have my friend back! Fire Dragon King's Demolition Fist!" Natsu shouted taking out Landia.

"Ice Devil Zeroth's Destruction Fist!" Gray shouted taking out Susie as the two jumped to the ground.

"If anyone else wants a fight! Go right ahead cause we're ready for it!" the two of them shouted.

The monsters nearby looked at them in fear as they turned and ran.

"Yeah, you better run!" Natsu said.

"Wait, come back you cowards! You're suppose to follow my orders!" said a dark colored Taranza. "Grr! You know how hard it was gathering monsters like those?"

"Not really. We always thought you could find more." David said as he stepped aside, revealing Sectonia in an outfit resembling Philia Felice from Tales of Destiny.

"So, you're the cause of all of this, I take it." Sectonia said.

"Hehehe! Yes. I am Dark Taranza. The counterpart of the weak one that lives in Dreamland." he said laughing.

"So, Taranza was never in charge." Aelita said.

"Yes. He found the mirror, hoping to resurrect some loser queen in order to get the kingdom to flourish again like in the old days, but I came and possessed him to take this kingdom. I do it all for my ruler." Dark Taranza said.

"Well, it partially succeeded, because I'm here." Sectonia said.

"So you are the loser queen he tried to bring back. No matter. I'll crush you and make him writhe in agony!" Dark Taranza said as he grew large as his outfit changed in a way that resembled Sectonia in her first boss form.

"It's like seeing a reflection of myself." Sectonia said. "Good thing Erika's package got me this outfit."

"Yeah. Would've been really awkward." David said. "All the same, you won't get away with insulting her like that."

"But it's true, she's just a bug." Dark Taranza said.

"Biologically, yes, but she's 1000 times better than you." David said.

"We'll see about that. After all, the spider always eats the lowly bug!" Dark Taranza said firing web like energy shots at Sectonia.

Sectonia threw her light disks at the webs, disintegrating them. "Luminous Scythe!" Sectonia casted as to arching lights hit Dark Taranza.

"You annoying! I'll smash you, smash you, smash you!" Dark Taranza said firing dark crystals at Sectonia in anger.

Sectonia counters with crystals of her own. "Are bug insults really all you have?" Sectonia asked as a magic circle appears under her. "O divine spear, run my enemy through… Holy Lance!" Sectonia casted as spears of light strike Dark Taranza.

"You damn….YOU WILL DIE SECTONIA!" Dark Taranza said as dark energy gathered in his hands into a beam. "FIRE!" he shouted as the beam was fired at them.

Sectonia closes her eyes as a magic circle appears behind her. "Go!" Sectonia fires a beam of light to counter Dark Taranza's, but Dark Taranza's beam was starting to overpower it. "This isn't good… At this rate…"

Volt and Lemon then jumped of the crowd and touched Sectonia, adding power to her attack.

"If you want power, use ours!" Volt said.

"Yeah! We're behind you all the way, Sec." Lemon said.

Sectonia nods as their power starts to flow through her. "Haaaaaaaah!" Sectonia shouted as her beam gets a boost in power. More and more of both teams joined this.

"Use our power!" they all said as the beam was quickly overtaking Dark Taranza's.

"No! How can you be overpowering someone like me?" Dark Taranza said in fear.

"I have friends to go back to now! It's over!" Sectonia said. 

"Ah!" Dark Taranza said as the beam defeated him. He was then left weakly lying on the ground. "No. I won't...let it end like this!" he said going to the mirror.

"What's he trying to do?" Gray asked.

"It's just like when you all defeated Taranza the first time." Sectonia said. "He's planning to summon his master."

"My king! I beseech ye! Please come and fight by my side!" Dark Taranza said as a dark figure appeared in the mirror. "Come forth! King D-Mind!"

Walking out of the mirror was a dark creature holding a hammer and wearing a skull crown and with resemblance to Dedede.

"When Taranza summoned me, I blasted him and Yakkai within an inch of their lives." Sectonia said. "He...probably won't be so merciful."

"Now my king! Let us…" Dark Taranza said before King D-Mind hit him with his hammer as he turned to crystal and shattered.

"Oh, that is no bueno." David said.

King D-Mind rose his hammer as he began to swing it at Sectonia. But before it could hit, something intercepted. This thing was Hammer Kirby.

"Its….Kirby. The real Kirby." Rainbow said.

"Never thought… I'd see the day where...we work together." Sectonia said as David catches her as she was descending.

"Sectonia, you need to rest. Let us handle this while you regain your strength." David said.

"Thank you." Sectonia said as David sets her down.

Kirby had a very serious expression as he matched King D-Mind hammer to hammer, knocking him back with every attack.

"Why is he only knocking him…" Volt wondered as he saw the mirror. "The mirror. That's it. We need to get D-Mind back in the mirror!"

"If we can deal an attack powerful enough to knock him out, we might just do that." Leia said. "But it seems Sectonia is the only one who knows something for that."

"We'll just have to set him up for her then." David said.

"Wait...I think I can send him back. Just keep him busy. I need to gather power." Volt said.

"Don't worry, Volt. Once Sectonia does her attack, we'll give you the honor of punting him back in there." David said.

"Sectonia...she's already used her power. I am the only one who can stop this." Volt said.

"Then we'll give you the time!" Lemon said jumping towards D-Mind. "Thunder Snap!" she shouted snapping her fingers as lightning hit him as Kirby continued to hammer him back.

"Tiger Rage!" David said as he sends D-Ming up deals a few kicks and swings his broadsword to send him back down. "It should take Sectonia about a minute to recharge. Hold tight. Leia! Set her up!"

"Got it! Here comes Leia! Spin like a tornado…" Leia said as she twirls her staff and tosses it up. "...and jump!" Leia jumps and catches the staff in the air. "Like a shooting star… Soulstoke Celebration!" Leia descends down and crashes down on him before jumping back. "That's my style!"

King D-Mind seemed undeterred as he rose his hammer high.

"Sectonia, now would be a good time." David said.

"Sectonia...is still too weak. But...I can finish this!" Volt shouted. "Ultimate Color Fighting Elite Art!"

Lightning crashed all around as it went into Volt.

"Sectonia...you gave your all for your kingdom and friends….so I'll do the same!" Volt shouted. "Lightning…Flower Cannon!" he shouted as lightning erupted from his hands as it hit D-Mind directly as it pushed him back further and further until going into the mirror as it soon started to crack. "Bother...this kingdom no more!" he shouted as the mirror shattered and exploded in a flower shaped design.

"So… It's finally over." Lloyd said.

Where the mirror had been, there lied Taranza as he awoke and looked around. "Where...am I?" he asked.

"Finally come around, huh?" David asked.

"Come around to what? Who are you guys?" Taranza asked.

"It's...a long story." David said. "All you need to know is that Sectonia risked her life to save you."

"Yeah. Would you like to see her?" Jude asked.

"No thanks. Knowing my queen was going that far for me...is more than enough." Taranza said.

"I see." David said. "We were told you tried to revive her. It did succeed, in a way."

"I just wanted to bring her back...so I could say...I'm sorry I didn't stand up to her. And for bringing her that stupid mirror." Taranza said.

"It wasn't your fault." David said. "Symonne, a dark seraph, set all of it up."

"I don't care who brought it. I still took it into the castle. I knew she was changing and I still did nothing to stop her. I was weak." Taranza said.

"Taranza…" Sectonia said approaching him. "You were always loyal to me, but I lashed against you. So...I'm sorry that happened."

"My queen." Taranza said crying as he jumped and hugged her as he cried. "I'm glad you came back! My queen!" he cried.

"We'll...give you two some time to catch up." David said.

"I think things are starting to look up." Jexi said.

A few days later, they all returned to the town as a grand party was held during those days as the heroes were soon departing.

"Well, looks like that ends that caper." David said.

"And this makes 2 worlds. Makes you wonder where to next." Jexi said.

"I don't know of you, but this is where we split." Volt said. "I will return to the temple now."

"Well, I guess we'll see you there." Teba said.

"What about you, Taranza?" David asked. "What are you planning to do now?"

"Huh? Dunno. Maybe just live a peaceful life for now." Taranza said.

"I suppose that makes sense." David said. "Given what's happened, it will take some time for Floralia to rebuild."

"Take good care of her." Taranza said.

"Don't worry. I will." David said, smiling.

The two were soon departing right into the air.

"So, where to go next is the question." Twilight said.

Vera then started to pick something up in her scanners.

"Scanners have picked up something." Vera said. "Something's going on in Shibuya."

"Shibuya? That's where our group was planning to go before Flux attacked us." Scott said.

"Shibuya? Why?" Jexi asked.

"Our scanners are picking up a dark force, along with a certain talent agency there confronting it." Vera said.

"Talent agency? They must be talking about Fortuna. I heard all the big names in the entertainment industry work for them." Ramona said.

"Now that I think of it, I remember Viola visiting there once and seeing a lot of shows and acts there." Zinia said.

"Then I guess we go there." Jexi said.

"Alright. Next stop: Shibuya!" David said.

To be continued on Brave Adventurers' Travels: Tokyo Mirage Sessions FE#

* * *

A/N: Inspired by Jexi the Hunter and Hope the Victor


End file.
